Historien om Inabikari Nikko og Maikage Yanagi
by Yonaka no Kageha
Summary: En historie om den store ninjakrigen, og om hvordan de forskjellige ninjalandsbyene ble grunnlagt, sett fra Inabikari Nikko fra Kumogakure sitt syn i krigen mot Konoha.
1. Chapter 1  Prolog

Den alternative legenden om Kumogakure

-

Historien om Inabikari Nikko og Maikage Yanagi

Oversatt versjon av historien

Prolog – Det siste året av Den store shinobikrigen

Det skjedde I året 689, altså 75 år før historien om Naruto begynner. Omtrent 20 år tidligere hadde de mange shinobi-klanene I verden begynt å kjempe mot hverandre, noe som førte til at de fleste av dem gikk under. Krigene førte også til mange lidelser for bøndene. Denne konflikten er den som senere ble kjent som Den store shinobikrigen (veit ikke oversettelsen – leser ikke Naruto på norsk) eller den Første ninjaverdenskrigen. Til slutt var det fem store allianser igjen, og alle sammen kjempet for å ta kontroll over kontinentet for fyrstene deres.

I landet som ble kjent som Lynenes land (The Land of Lightning), var det fire store shinobi-klaner. Disse var Kumo, Inabikari, Kageha og Maikage. Disse klanene fikk betaling av regjeringen som krevde kontroll over regionen som i dag er kjent som Lynenes land, Kaminari no Kuni. Oppdraget de hadde fått var å sikre grensene til landet, og å slå alle fiender som potensielt kunne være en trussel mot det. Regjeringen var spesielt redde for den raskt voksende Konoha-klanen I sør, hvis leder var Konoha Takeo.


	2. Chapter 2 Kveld i Lynenes land

Kapittel 1 – Kveld I Lynenes land

Det var midt på natten i leiren til shinobiene fra Kaminari no Kuni. Plutslig våknet Inabikari Nikko opp etter at han hørte lyden av en sterk vind. Han gikk opp fra å se om det faktisk skjedde noe. Da han kom ut, traff han portvakten, Maikage Tatsuhana.

"Hvor skal du, Nikko-kun?", spurte han.

"Ikke noe sted. Jeg syntes bare jeg hørte noe"

"Vel, det er deffinitivt ikke noen fiender I nærheten", sa Tatsuhana. Han var glad for å få noen å snakke med etter flere timer på vakt, selv om Nikko ikke følte for å snakke med ham akkuratt nå.

"Ok, jeg skal bare gå en liten tur", sa Nikko.

"Vel, kom tilbake snart, vær tilbake om en halvtime. Hvis du ikke er det, kan jeg få problemer. Så pass på å være tilbake innen den tid!"

"Ja da, ikke noe problem"

Han gikk mot de nærliggende fjellene. Det var ganske kaldt, men han visste at han ikke ville få sove mer den natten. Han gikk noen hundre meter, til toppen av den nærmeste åsen og så ned på den lille leiren. Nikko hadde ikke noe særlig å tenke på, så han klarte ikke helt å skjønne hvorfor han ikke fikk sove. Men det var sant at han var redd for at fiender skulle angripe. Han hadde vært i kamp før, men aldri vært skadet. Og han kunne ikke tro at det var grunnen. Omtrent 20 minutter etter han kom til toppen begynte han å gå tilbake.

Den neste morgenen ble Nikko vekket av Tatsuhana. "Kom igjen, du kan ikke ligge der hele dagen!", skrek han. Nikko gadd ikke å gjøre motstand, so han skynta seg opp.

"Så hva er planen for dagen?", spurte Nikko.

"Vel, det er jo ikke sånn at jeg bestemmer det, er det?", svarte Tatsuhana. Likevel så klarte han å få Nikko ut av senga og ut til leiren. Mens de gikk mot hovedbyggningen, møtte de Kumo Akiyama, som var et år eldre enn dem, som trente mellom huset hvor de sov og hovedbyggningen.

"Yo! Hva skjer, Aki-kun?", spurte Tatsuhana.

"Vel, bryr du deg? Jeg prøvde faktisk å finne ut hvordan man skal bruke denne genjutusen på den mest effektive måten." Han likte ikke å bli tilsnakket når han tenkte. Nikko visste dette, og trodde det var smartest å ikke si noe.

"Vel, hade da", sa Tatsuhana, mens de fortsatte mot hovedbyggningen I leiren.

Da de kom dit, sa en av de eldre shinobiene der at de ikke hadde noe spesielt de skulle ha gjort den dagen. Så spiste de litt, og Tatsuhana sa at han skulle trene på taijutsu resten av dagen, og spurte om Nikko ville bli med. Nikko, som fortsatt var sliten fordi han ikke sov mye den siste natta, sa at han heller kom senere. Tatsuhana dro, og Nikko begynte å gå tilbake til huset hvor de sov.

På vei ned korridoren traff Nikko Maikage Yanagi, som satt der. Mens han gikk forbi henne, sa hun "Hei", på en stille måte.

"Eh..Hallo", svarte han etter noen sekunder.

"Så hvordan går det?", spurte hun. Akkuratt da ønsket han at ham hadde gått en annen vei.

"Ok, tror jeg", svarte han. "Hva med deg?"

"Bra, som alltid", svarte hun. "Har du hørt om opperasjonen som Iukimura-sama planlegger?"

"Hva, nei, det har jeg ikke", sa Nikko.

"Jeg vet heller ikke mye, selv om det sies at Iukimura-sama vil prøve å erobre Ildens land, siden det vil gjøre at vi mye lettere kan bli verdens mektigste shinobinasjon", sa Yanagi.

"Det høres ut som noe hvem som helst kunne ha funnet på, men hvis det er sant, så håper jeg at han vellykkes."

"Ja, jeg også."

Nikko dro tilbake, og han brukte mesteparten av dagen til å trene på raiton-teknikkene sine.

Den neste dagen begynte Kumo Iukimura, som var valgt til leder over Skyshinobi-klanene, å planlegge en opperasjon mot Konoha-klanens styrker sammen med daimyôen over landet, Kaminari no Kishi, som nylig hadde kommet til shinobienes leir. Ildens land var den eneste nasjonen som grenset til Lynenes land, så Iukimura trodde han ville ha en stor sjanse til å beseire dem, siden Ildens land ikke ville være i stand til å møte dem med full styrke på grunn av plaseringen deres. Ikumiuras plan var enkel, å sende en styrke eliteshinobier mot Konoha-klanens hovedkvarter.

A few days later, Iukimura and Kaminari no Kishi began to choose ninjas to parcipate in the operation, who until then had been kept secret to most shinobis. Nikko hoped to not get choosen, though he did not belive he would, as he still was kind of young. Tatsuhana on the other hand, would love to parcipate on the mission. Neither of them were choosen, instead Iukimura chosed 20 of his most skilled shinobis to go. The mission was planned to start the next morning.

Et par dager senere begynte Iukimura og Kaminari no Kishi å velge ninjaene som skulle være med i opperasjonen, som inntil da hadde blitt holdt hemmelig for de fleste shinobiene. Nikko håpet at han ikke ble valgt, men han trodde heller ikke at han ville det, siden han fortsatt var ganske ung. I motsettning vill Tatsuhana elske å ta del i opperasjonen. Ingen av dem ble valgt, og Iukimura valgte i stedet 20 av hans mest ferdighetsfulle shinobier. Oppdraget var planlagt til å starte den neste morgenen.

Men det var fortsatt en ting som Iukimura burde visst…

Notater:

Personer:

Nikko og Tatsuhana er 15

Yanagi er 14

Akiyama er 16


	3. Chapter 3 Flammenes og løvenes shinobier

Kapittel 2 – Flammenes og løvenes shinobier

Den neste natta våknet Nikko opp av å høre en eksplosjon. Han skyntet seg opp, og så at han var alene i rommet. Han så også lys fra vinduene, selv om det var midt på natta. Etter han hadde konsentrert seg litt, kunne han også høre skriking fra leiren. Nikko løp bort til vinduet for å se hva som skjedde. Utafor kunne han se at flere av byggningene brente, men han kunne ikke se mange folk. "Hva i skjer her", tenkte han. Nikko skyntet seg å fant shinobiklær og våpen, og skyntet seg ut. Nikko hadde kort, rett, lysr hår. Han var ikke veldig sterk, siden han vanligvis brukte ninjutsu når han sloss. Huden hans var ganske lys, siden landsbyen hans lå oppe i de høye og tåkete fjellene som dekker den sentrale delen av halvøya som senere ble kjent som Lynenes land. Nikkos øyne var mørkebrune.

Han åpnet døre og gikk inn i korridoren som ledet ut av byggningen. "Det er ganske stille…", tenkte han, og tenkte på at det var fiender i leiren. Mens han sakte gikk forover, syntes han at han hørte en lyd bak seg. Da han sakte snudde hodet sitt bakover, bare for å være på den sikre siden, syntes han han så et glimt av metal over han. Rent instinktivt bøyde han seg ned, og så et sverd suse forbi rett over han. Nikko prøvde å holde seg rolig, og han rullet bakover for å få bedre oversikt over situasjonen. Det han så, var en høy shinobi i møre klær som satt på treveggen foran han . Hvis han ikke hadde visst at det var noen der, ville han nok ikke ha lagt merke til han. Han holdt et kort sverd i hånder, en ninjato. "Skitt! Hva gjør jeg nå?", tenkte Nikko. Han ville komme seg unna, men turte ikke å reise seg. Ninjaen foran han var stille, men plutselig løftet han sverdet til et angrep. "Det er ikke noen utgang", tenkte Nikko, mens han tentke etter en måte å komme seg unna på. Mens han så ninjaen starte angrepet sitt, begynte han å gjøre håndsegl, selv om han var bekymret for at han ikke vill rekke det. Plutselg hoppet ninjaen mot han med en eksepsjonell hastighet.

"_Raiton – Raikkosen no jutsu_" (Lynstråle). Nikko tenkte at det ville være jutsuen som passet best for situasjonen, og det var også en av hans kraftigste jutsuer.

Sverdet skar dypt gjennom det venste hånda hans, men det var klart at ninjaen hadde siktet etter kroppen hans. En lynstråle fra Nikkos hånd traff shinobien i magen mens han angrep, og sente han bakover, ned på golvet. Shinobien skreik, så han var tydligvis ikke død – ennå. Nå så Nikko ar shinobien hadde på seg noen mørkegrøne klær. "…Konoha", tenkte han. Nikko skyntet seg ut av byggningen.

Da han kom ut så han at nesten en tredjedel av leiren sto i flammer, som lyste opp området. Nikko kunne se flere fiendtlige shinobier, men kunne ikke se noen fra leiren (med unntak av de som lå still på bakken), men han kunne selvfølgelig ikke se klart på grunn av lyset. Nikko var redd, men prøvde å holde seg rolig, slik at ingen av ninjaene fra Konoha-klanen vile oppdage han. Mens han sto der så han at noen av ninjaene skøt ildkuler mot en stor klippe, noen hundre meter opp i fjellsiden. Da dukket noe opp i hodet hans "…Hvis en fiendtlig sktyrke skulle dukke opp i leiren, skal dere alle trekke dere tilbake til et sted som er bedre egnet for forsvar…".

"Bak den klippa, det må være der", tenkte han.

Noen sekunder senere sprang han så fort han kunne ut av leren og inn mor steinene og buskene i fjellsiden. Nikko håpet at ingen vill oppdage han, men så heldig var han ikke. Mens han kom nærmere, merket han at det ble varmere. Han klarte såvidt å hoppe inn i en busk da en ildstråle passerte over hodet hans og brente ryggen på klærne hans. Han hadde riktignok fortast litt flaks, siden shinobien som hadde angrepet ikke gadd å sjekke om han vikrelig var død.

Etter han hadde ligget der i et par sekunder, så brukte han sin snike-ninjutsu til å komme seg lenger bort og høyere opp, til han begynte å bevege seg mot klippen. Han måtte gå sakte, siden han absolutt ikke ville bli oppdaget. Nikko håpet også at konohaninjaene ikke hadde satt ut noen vakter der. Plutselig hørte han en lav stemme. "Nikko-kun, kom hit". Han snudde seg rundt, og så Yanagi som gjemte seg bak noen steiner der. Hun hadde på seg noen svarte shinobiklær, og hadde med seg favorittvåpenet sitt, en kusarigama. Yanagi hadde langt svart hår, og blåe øyne. Hun spesialiserte i nærkamp, men var ikke veldig høy eller sterk.

"Hva gjør du her, Yanagi.san?", spurte Nikko henne.

"Vær still! I tror jeg gjør det samme som deg, flykter fra fienden", svarte hun.

"Ok, vi må komme oss til den klippen der borte, jeg tror det er der de andre gjemmer seg"

"Ah, jeg prøvde å finne det ut…men du er skadet, burde ikke du vente her?"

"Nei, jeg klarer meg. Kom igjen, la oss dra"

"Ja", svarte Yanagi.

Uten noen flere problemer klarte de å komme seg bak klippen. Der fant de de fleste andre ninjaene som kjempet for Lynenes land. "Inabikari-kun? Maikage-chan? Kor har dykk vært? Høyra dykk ikkje signalet?", spurte en av de eldre shinobiene, Inabikari Hikaru, dem. De prøvde å svare så bra de kunne, og forklarte det som hadde skjedd. "Men du er skadet. Vi trenger en healer her borte!". Siden det var mye kaos, tok det en stund før noen kom for å heale såret hans.

Så traff de Tatsuhana, som var mer muskuløs, men fortsatt lavere enn Nikko. Han hadde piggete mørkebrunt hår, og en mørkere hudfarge enn Nikko, og mørkegrønne øyner. "Hvor har du vært, Nikko-kun?". Nikko prøvde igjen å forklare. "Midt på natta ble vi angrepet av ninjaer fra Konoha-klanen. De drepte alle vaktene, men ikke før de kunne sende signalet. Men vi var fortsatt nødt til å trekke oss bort fra leiren." Først syntes Nikko det var vanskelig å tro at forsvarene deres hadde blitt ødelagt så enkelt, men han skjønte snart at det var på grunn av Konohaninjaenes overlegende strategi.

"Så nå savner vi ikke noen lenger?", spurte Iukimura en av offiserene sine, Kageha Kiyoshi. Iukimura, som var i 30 åra, var høy og tynn og haffe langt svart hår, had planlagt å reorganisere shnobiene sine å slå tilbake fiendens angrep.

"Nei, nå er vi klare", svarte Kiyoshi.

"Ok, la oss begynn! Informer angreps- og forvirringsteamene."

"Hai!"

To av forvirringsteamene begynte å gjøre klaer en jutsu, mens Iukimura også begynte å gjøre håndsegl. Et par minutter senere brukte de to forvirringsteamene _Kumogakure no jutsu_ (skult i skyene – omtrent det samme som Kirigakure no jutsu), og dekte området i en tykk tåle. Målet var å skape forvirring for ninjaene fra Konoha-klanen ved å gjøre slik at de ikke kunne se gjennom tåka. Etter jutsuen brukte Iukimura _Raiton – Judan kaminari no jutsu _(Ti lynnedslag), og påkalte flere lynnedslag fra skyene, som han ledet ned til Konohaninjaenes posisjoner, som så skapte mer kaos og skade. "Send in angrepsteamene", beordret Iukimura. 5 shinobiteam løpte så ut av posisjonene sine og mot leiren, som var okkupert av Konohaninjaer, og brukte forskjellige langdistansejutsuer for å drive dem unna. På grunn av forvirringen som forvirringsteamene hadde skapt, klarte angrepsteamene å drive bort Konohaninjaene. Riktignok hadde de mistet mange shinobier, og mesteparten av leiren var ødelagt.

Når de hadde sikret leiren for fiender, møttes Iukimura og offiserene hans for å planlegge deres neste trekk. Det var enighet om at de måte angripe Konoha-klanen, både på grunn av målet deres, og for hevn etter angrepet. Men de ble ikke enige om hvordan opperasjonen skulle starte, og nye problemer dukket opp, siden halvparten av shinobiene som opprinnelig hadde vært valgt til å angripe Konoha-klanen var døde. "Synd at jeg ikke kan bestemme hva vi skal gjøre nå selv. Hvis det var jeg som bestemte, ville jeg sagt at vi måtte vente minst et par uker for å bygge opp igjen etter angrepet", sa Iukimura til rådet sitt.

"Ja. Så det betyr at du må møte Kaminari no Kishi-dono?", sa Inabikari Kaminari, en av de mest kjente ninjutsu-spesialister i landet. Kaminari hadde skulderlangt brunt hår, og hadde på seg en grå og blå kimono. Kishi hadde forlatt leiren den forgje dagen.

"Det må jeg gjøre", svarte Iukimura, og avsluttet møtet.

Senere den dagen dro Iukimura og et team eliteshinober til hovedstaden, som var noen kilometer nord for leiren, høyere oppe i fjellene.

Da Nikko dro tilbake til huset hvor han sov, så han at huset var nesten helt ødelagt av et lynnedslag lagd av Iukimura, og han fant en død ninja fra Konoha-klanen liggende i korridoren (noe som gav han en slags dårlig følelse). Nikko trodd det kanskje var smart å bo et annet sted et par dager.

Omtrent 10 dager senere kom Iukimura og teamet hans tilbake til leiren. Man kunne se fra en lang avstand at møtet med Kishi og rådet hans ikke hadde gått bra. Orderen han hadde fått, var å umiddelbart handle mot Ildens land. Kishi trodde at Konoha-klanen og dens allierte hadde mistet mer i angrepet en Lynenes land. Iukimura var veldig uenig i dette.

Tre dager senere hadde shinobiene begynt å gjennoppbygge leiren og å styrke forsvarene. I løpet av disse dagene hadde Iukimura og offiserene hans planlagt an ny opperasjon. Alle sammen håpet at denne vil den siste.

The following night (Nikko had been moved to one of the houses which had survived in a better matter), Nikko was waked up by someone shaking him. From the light the person was holding, he saw that it was a masked shinobi, wearing only black clothes. "Come with me", she said.

Nikko went out of bed, but asked "What's this about?", he asked.

"You have been selected to participate in the operation against The Land of Fire", she answered…

Den følgende natta (Nikko hadde blitt flyttet til et hus som hadde klart seg bedre gjennom angrepet) ble Nikko vekt opp ved at noen ristet han. Fra lyset personen holdt kunne han se at det var en maskert shinobi, kledt kunn i svarte klær. "Følg etter meg", sa hun".

Nikko skyntet seg ut av senga, men spurte "Hva er dette?".

"Du har blurr valgt til å delta i opperasjonen mot Ildens land", svarte hun…


	4. Chapter 4 Oppdrag til Ildens land

Kapittel 3 – Oppdraget til Ildens land

Den følgene dagen begynte Nikko og teamet han tillhørte, som besto av hanselv, Yanagi, Kumo Akiyama, Inabikrai Kaminari og Kageha Yoruei, å forbrede seg til oppdraget. Kumo Akiyama var en vellkjent genjutsubruket og strategist. Han hadde kort lyst hår og blåe øyne, og var ganske høy og tynn. Akiyama brukte en mørk gul kimono. Kageha Yoruei var en 17 år gammel shinobi fra Kageha-klanen, som spesialiserte i å bruke langsverd, katanaer. Han brukte en svart kimono med symbolet for klanen sin (en skarp tomoe med tre spisser) på ryggen. Yoruei hadde skulderlangt svar hår i en hestehale på baksiden av hodet, og han hadde brune øyne. Med andre ord besto teamet av to nærkampspesialister, to langdistansespesialister og en forvirringsspesialist.

Kaminari var valgt til leder av teamet av Iukimura, selv om han ofte vill spørre Akiyama etter hjelp hvis han skulle planlegge et angrep eller lignende. Riktignok var han god til å få teamet sitt til å jobbe sammen, god til å finne vegen og en eksellent ninjutsubruker. Teamet var bare en liten del av opperasjonen mot Idens land, og målet deres var for det meste å rekognosere før hovedstyrken angrep. De skulle skjekke et bestemt område når den vestlige grensen til Ildens land, mens andre team vill skjekke resten av grensen. Målet deres var så å ødelegge en utpost når grensen for å gjøre det lettere for hovedstyrken. Så ville de bevege seg lenger inn i landet, til de kom til Konoha-klanens landsby, oh så hjelpe hovedstyrken i angrepet på landsbyen.

Etter et par timer med forbredelse var teamet klart til å reise. Kaminari fortalte dem at de ikke trengte å skynte seg, siden han visste at det ville ta flere dager før hovedstyrken ville være klar og at han hadde en relativt kort vei til grensen. Men han følgte fortsatt ordrene om å være der i ride. Først reiste teamet i jellene, ned mot den nordlige kysten av halvøya, til de kom itl havet. Medlemmene av teamet kjente ikke hverandre veldig bra, bortsett fra Nikko og Yanagi som hadde trent sammen fordi de var omtrent like gamle, så teamet hadde ikke et veldig bra samarbeid på den tida.

Etter 4 dager hadde de gått mellom Anyama-fjellkjeden og den nordlige kysten uten noen problemer, og de kom tilmyrene som dekket den sørlige delen av Lynenes land (se notater). Ved slutten av fjellene kom teamet til byen Higetsu Gai, en mellomstor fattig by i den sørlige delen av Lynenes land (på det punktet). Kaminari bestemte at de skulle ta en pause der. Etter de hadde skiftet til mer sivile klær og skaffet seg proviant, fikk de seg noe å spise på en av byens billige gaterestauranter. "Så hvordan synes dere oppdraget går?", spurte Kaminari teamet sitt.

"Hm…hvorfor spør du? Vi må jo gjøre det uansett", svarte Yoruei ham.

"Når du tenker på det, er oppdraget vårt ganske greit og enkelt i forhold til de andres oppdrag, så jeg syns vi er ganske helldige", svarte Akiyama.

"Vel, jeg tenker at dette oppdraget kommer til å gå bra, siden vi har et flott team og et OK oppdrag", sa Yanagi.

"Hva med deg, Nikko-kun?, spurte Kaminari.

"Det går greit. Jeg er enig med Yanagi-san", sa Nikko.

"Ja…Men er det noe i veien, Nikko-kun?", sa Yanagi.

"Huh", sa Kaminari.

"Nei, nei, jeg klarer meg fint. Jeg er bare litt sliten. Jeg tror oppdraget kommer til å gå helt bra", sa Nikko.

Omtrent en time senere dro de ut av byen og begynte reisen igjen. Etter to dagen hadde de gått over myrene og kom til begynnelsen av skogene, noe som viste at de kom nærmere Ildens land. Nå måtte de være mer forsiktige, siden de kom nærmere grensen, og det ville ikke være usanssynelig at de møtte noen Konohaninjaer. Siden de fortsatt hade litt til før den dagen angrept skulle begynne i følge planen, beordret Kaminari at de skulle senke farten.

Etter at de hadde reist en halv dag i skogen bestemte Kaminari at de skulle slå leir der. En av grunnene til at de hadde bedre tid en de andre teamene, var at noen av dem måtte krysse fjellkjeden og reise lenger. Iukimura hadde bestemt at alle angrepene på grensen skulle skje samtidig. Slik at ingen av forsvarene ville få tid til å forbrede seg. De slo leir på en liten høyde i skogen, slik at den ville være lettere å vakte. Teamet hadde nå blitt bedre kjent med hverandre. "Så hvordan synes dere det går nå?", spurte Kaminari de andre.

"Jeg ville sagt at det går mye bedre", sa Akiyama.

"Ja, jeg er helt enig der", sa Yanagi.

"Vi klarer oss…", sa Yoruei.

"Det er bra, fordi vi må begynne angrepet i morgen", sa Kaminari.

"Hva, så tidlig?" spurte Akiyama.

"Det er sant, husker du ikke planen", spurte Kaminari."

"Skjønner, vi kommer til å klare det", sa Nikko.

"Ja, det er sant. Nikko vil du ta først vakt?", spurte Kaminari.

"Selvsagt", svarte Nikko.

Tidlig den neste morgenen begynte teamet å reise igjen. Nå reiste de gjennom skogen til de kom til grensen. Her kontaktet Kaminari de andre teamene og hovedleiren over radio. Så lagde de en leir og begynte å gjøre seg klare for angrepet den neste morgenen.

Kaminari sendte Akiyama og Yoruei ut for å finne og undersøke utposten. Etter en liten syudn fant de utposten, som vikret enkel å forsvare. Akiyama brukte _Yure otankensuru no justu _("søketeknikk med vibrasjoner"), som lagde vibrasjoner fra chakra og sendte informasjon om landskapet tilbake, slik at Akymama kunne forstå utseende til utposten bedre enn det han kunne se. Sammen med Yoruei prøvde han å analysere informasjonen for å se om utposten hadde noen svake punkt.

Etter et par timer begynte de å lage strategien for angrepet ferdig. Det var for det meste Kaminari og Akiyama som planla den. Etter ordre fra leiren skulle angrepet begynne 6.00 den neste morgenen. Etter en lang diskusjon mellom Kaminari og Akiyama var de alle enige om hvordan de skulle angripe.

5.00 den følgende morgenen vekte Nikko, som var vakt på det tidspunktet, opp de andre medlemmene i teamet, slik de hadde planlagt det den forgje dagen. Så etterlot de alt unødvendig utstyr, og gikk sakte forover mot utopsten. Etter få minutter hadde alle kommet seg til posisjonene sine, og holdt trådløs kontakt med de andre. Den forgje dagen hadde Akiyama og Yoruei raportert at det var omtrent 15 ninjaer i utposten, noe som betydde at den ville være enkel å overta. Nå måtte de bare vente til klokka ble 6. Det var ganske kaldt, men det brød ikke Nikko seg om. Han var alt for spendt, siden oppgaven hans var vanskelig, og han var usikker på om han ville klare å huske den. Nikko var også litt redd, siden han visste at fienden utnumbret dem.

Then, the clock became 6.00. Kaminari gave his team the signal, using wireless contact. Now they would begin the attack. "Kumogakure no jutsu", Akiyama screamed, laying the outpost and the surrounding area in a thick mist.

"Raiton – raitama no jutsu", Kaminari screamed, gathering up lightning chakra in his hands, manipulating it into a bullet and shooting it towards the enemy. He did all this very quickly. The ball smashed into the biggest building at the outpost, making it burning.

As planned, Nikko, Yanagi and Yoruei used the situation to storm towards the outpost from their positions, beginning the attack…

Så ble klokka 6. Kaminari ga teamet sitt signalet over radioen. Nå skulle de begynne angrepet. _"Kumogakure no jutsu" _(Skjult i skyer), skrek Akiyama, mens han dekket utposten og det nærligende området i en tykk tåke.

"_Raiton – Raitama no jutsu" _(Lynkule), skrek Kaminari, mens han samlet lynchakra i hendene sine, manipulerte det til en kule og skjøt den mot fienden. Han gjorde alt dette veldig fort. Kulen traff den størst byggningen i utposten og fikk den til å brenne. Som planlagt benyttet nå Nikko, Yanagi og Yoruei situasjonen til å storme mot utposten fra posisjonene sine og startet angrepet…

Notater

På dette tidsunktet er landet sør for Kaminari no Kuni og en liten del av landet nord for Hi no Kuni krevd av Kaminari, og mesteparten av landet nørdøst for Hi, er krevd av Hi, etter verdenskart.


	5. Chapter 5 Inabikaris fall?

Kapittel 4 – Inabikaris fall…?

Nikko hoppet mot det venstre hjørnet av utposte, slik de hadde planlagt den forgje dagen. Siden det var tidlig morgen, og siden Akiyama hadde dekket område i tåke, var det vanskelig å se. Nikko var ikke veldig redd, hodet hans var fylt opp med så mange andre tanker, og han visste han ville gjøre ferdig oppdraget så fort som mulif. Han landet på taket til en liten byggning, sanssyneligvis et lage, op hoppet ned på bakken. Fra de retningene kunne han høre at kampene allerede hadde startet. Nikko syntes han kunne se noen gjennom tåla, og gjorde klar en kunai. "Nikko-kun, hvordan går det?", hørte han Kaminari spørre over radioen.

"Jeg har kontakt med fienden", svarte han med en lav stemme. Selv om det så ut som om fienden hadde oppdaget han. Mens en av peronene foran han bevegde seg, kastet han kunaien forover mot personen. Heldigvis kunne han høre at den traff, selv om han ikke visste om personen var en fiende. "Yukio-san, gå til hovedbyggningen, vi må ikke la dem komme inn der", kunne Nikko høre at en av dem sa. "Ok, Arata-kun, men vær forsiktig", sa den som hadde blitt kalt Yukio mens han hoppet bort. Men så angrep Arata han med en høy hastighet, høn løpte mot han og kastet shurikener. Nikko parerte dem, hoppet noen meter bakover og gjorde seg klar til å bruke ninjutsu. Siden tåka nå begynte å forsvinne, kunne Nikko se motstanderen sin tydligere. Han var høy og muskuløs, og så veldig ung ut, ikke mye eldre enn Nikko, men han hadde ikke andre våpen bortsett fra kunaier og shurikener. Han hadde kort lysebrunt hår, og gikk en en lang grønn kimono.

På det samme tidspunktet som Nikko angret hoppet Yanagi rett inn i utposten og begynte å løpe mot fiendene sine. Målet hennes var å komme til de sentrale byggningene i leiren. Hun holdt kusarigamaen sin i hånda, klar for bruk. Mens hun kom fram, et par sekunder etter Nikko og Yoruei, var leiren allerede i kaos. Mens hun kom nær måket sitt, så hun at det allerede var flere døde shinobier der, og de så ut som fiender. Plutselig merket hun at flere kunaier ble kastet på henne bakfra, og hun klarte såvidt å blokke dem med våpenet sitt. Hun snudde seg rundt og så en ninja som hoppet mot henne, med en kunai i håndet. Han hadde piggete rødt hår og var ganske kort, men likevel muskuløs. Han gikk mørkeblå og grønne klær. Yanagi lente seg ned og kom seg unna angrepet hans. Deretter hoppet hun bakover og gjorde klar våpenet sitt for et angret. "Jeg skjønnet at jeg kanskje fortsatt er litt heldig.Du skjønner, jeg hadde lyst til å kjempte sverdbrukeren der borte, men kanskje du også kan gi meg en verdig kamp. Jeg er Hiyari Yukio, til tjeneste." Han begynte å lage håndsegl med en høy hastiget. _"Katon – Gokakyuu no jutsu."_

Da angrepet startet skyntet Yoruei seg mot målet hans, det høyre hjørnet av utposten. Da han landet fanget han vaktenes oppmerksomhet, og flere av dem oppdaget han og angrep. Siden Yoruei var en veldig ferdighetsfull sverdbruker hadde han små problemer med å drepe de angrepende fiendene. Etter at han hadde drept de fem første, merket han at flere shinobier kom mot han bakfra. Yoruei gjorde klar et knipe shurikener og snudde seg rundt. Siden tåka hadde begynt å lette kunne han se situasjonen helt klart. Tre shinobier løp mot ham. Yoruei kastet shurikenene sine og skadet to av dem. Den siste dro et sverd opp fra midjen. Han var høy og tyn, og hadde på seg en lett rustning. Han hadde langt svart hår. "Så du er den jeg får kjempe mot?", spurte Yoruei.

"Det ser helt klart slik ut", svarte ninjaen han.

"Bra, jeg er Kageha Yoruei fra Kageha-klanen i Lynenes land", sa Yoruei. "Og jeg vil drepe deg på stedet."

"…Virkelig, jeg er Mori Kenichi, og jeg tror du er den som vil dø i dag."

Kort etter han hadde brukt jutsuen, og kort etter Yoruei, Yanagi og Nikko hadde gått inn, ble Akiyama med i angrepet. Han hoppet fort inn i leiren, men når han landet kunne han ikke se annet en tåke. Akiyama ventet et øyeblikk, og var på vakt, før han sakte gikk forover. Plutselig kunne han se snø komme fra himmelen. Det var ikke mye, men han synes det var for varmt…og for tidlig til å snø. Mens Akiyama gikk forover, begynte det å snø mer og mer, og det fortsatte til han såvidt kunne se noe annet en snø. Men han kunne ikke føle noen kulte eller høre noe noen lyd. "En genjutsu", tenkte Akiyama. "Men hvordan ble jeg fanget av den?"

Så opnet tåka seg på ett enkelt sted, rett foran hodet hans. Der kunne han se…Nikko som lå på bakken, men bar i ett sekund. Tåka dekket ham igjen, sammen med snøen. Han følte at det ble tyngre å gå, å ble sliten selv om han ikke hadde gått langt.

På det samme tiden som Akiyama gikk in, angrep Kaminari fra et annet sted. Han løp fort inn i leiren, men da han kom dit, kunne han merke at fiendene omringet han. Kaminari holdt seg rolig. Han prøvde også å kontakte teamet sitt for å holde moralen deres oppe. Plutselig angrep omtrent fem ninjaer, fra alle retninger. Kaminari holdt seg rolig, hoppet rett opp i lufta og unngikk jutsuene og våpnene som fiendene kastet mot ham. Da han kom omtrent fem meter opp, skjøt han en _Raitama_ (Lynkule) ned mot fiendene, og fikk den til å oppløse seg selv få meter over bakken. Han brukte forvirringen til å hurtig kaste fem funaier ned på fiendene, og drepte dem. Kaminari løp nå til høyre for å prøve å finne medlemmene av teamet, men ble stoppet av flere fiender.

"_Raiton – Raikoosen no justu" _(Lynstråle), skrek Nikko.

"_Fuuton – Konoha arashi no jutsu" _(Løvstorm), skrek Arata. Nikko skjøt en lynstråle fra hånda si, men den ble enkelt unngått av Arata mens han brukte jutsuen sin, og lagde en virvlevind mot Nikko og sendre blader mot ham. Nikko klarte ikke helt å unngå angrepet, men ble truffet av flere blader, noe som sendte han bakover og åpnet flere små sår. "Skitt", tenkte han. "Hvis han parerer angrepet mitt så enkelt, vil jeg ha problemer med å slå ham. Jeg må prøve å angripe han med taijutsu." Nikko reiste seg opp så fort han kunne og gjorde klart et knipe kunaier og hoppet mot Arata. Arata hadde ikke mye tid til å forbrede seg, og Nikko klarte nesten å presse han ned da de møttes. "Tror du virkelig at _du_ kan slå meg?", sa han på en hånbar måte.

"Vel, hvorfor ikke?", sa Nikko, mens han blokket et av Aratas angrept.

"Kanskje fordi du er en stygg, idiotisk wannabe ninja. Tror du vikrelig noen bryr seg hvis jeg dreper deg?"

På omtrent den samme tiden begynte slaget mellom Yanagi og Yukio. Yanagi hadde unngått Yukios ildkule, og tenkte nå desperat etter en vei å slå han på, og gjemte seg for øyeblikket for han. Hun hade konkludert at hun først måtte teste forsvaret hans. Yanagi gjorde klar kusarigamaen sin til et angrep, hoppet ut av skjulestedet og startet angrepet sitt ved å kaste våpenet hennes mot ham. _"Buyau no kage – Ichi no mai" _(Skyggedans – Første dans). Yanagi sentde kusarigamaen hennes rett mot hodet hans. Han kom seg unna ved å senkte hodet sitt. Hun trakk tilbake våpenet sitt og gjorde klart til et nytt angrep, denne gangen mot kroppen hans. Han kom seg unna det også. Nå gjorde Yukio klart et nytt angrep. _"Katon . Housenka no jutsu." _Yuko skjøt flere små ildkuler mot henne, og fulgte opp med flere kunaier og shurikener. Først hadde Yanagi ikke noe problem med å unngå og blokkere de små ildkulene og våpnene hans, men etter angrepene fortsatte, ble hun sliten, og ble truffet av flere kunaier og shurikener, selv om det ikke var i noen livsviktige steder.

"Skitt, han er for sterk for meg…og jeg må prøve å finne en åpening", tenkte Yanagi. Nå begynte Yukio å angripe med taijutsu, og selv om hun hadde et overlegent våpen, klarte hun ikke å holde han tilbake, og fikk bare såvidt tid til å forsvare seg selv, selv om hun fortsatt lette etter en åpening.

Der så hun det! Ved den lavere høyre siden av kroppen hans, det var der hun måtte angripe, siden han ikke vill være i stand til å forsvare det stedet hvis strategien hennes virket. Nå ventet hun på en sjanse til å komme seg vekk fra han, Etter noen sekunder fikk hun sjansen. Yanagi hoppet så langt bort som hun klarte, omtrent fire meter. Yukio svarte med å sende en ny katon mot henne, man Yanagi hadde regnet med at han ville gjøre det. Hun kastet seg til siden og unngikk angrepet. Mens hun fortsatt var i lufta, kastet hun våpenet mor den høyre sida hans. _"Buyau no kage – Ni no mai" _(Skyggedans – Andre dans). Hun hadde regnet seg til lengden på kjettingen hun ville kaste, slik at hun ikke kom til å bomme. Han blokerte angrepet med den høyre hånden og en kunai. Så kastet Yanagi resten av kjettnigen mot den venstre siden hans. Yukio blokkerte kjettingen med den venstre hånda si, men som hun hadde håpet på, krøllet kjettingen seg rundt hånda. Yanagi så sjansen sin. Hun dro kjettnigen bakover, og slapp den så ned på bakken. Så skyntet hun seg og kastet en kunai mot den lavere høyre siden av kroppen hans. Yukio var rask, og klarte nesten å flytte den høyre hånda si til å blokke kniven, men han var noen sekunder for sein. Han falt ned på bakken, drept av kunaien. "Nå må jeg finne de andre", tenkte Yanagi, siden ingen svarte på radioen.

Nikko var stille. "Så endelig skjønner du, eh?", spurte Arata. Nikko visste at han måtte ignorere fienden sin, men Arata hadde fortsatt fått ham deprimert. Helt siden han var en unge hadde han vært alene…hele tida alene. Selv om han trodde at han hadde vært i stand til å forandre seg selv i løpet av det siste året, men han skjønte at det Arata sa veldig enkelt kunne være sant. "Så hvorfor kan du ikke bare dø ennå?", fortsatte Arata. Begge sto der stille, med omtrent ti meter mellom seg. Nikko var stille, han så ned i bakken, og var ikke på vakt. Han tenkte. "Nå, la oss bli ferdige", sa Arata. _"Fuuton . Oriku kaze no jutsu"_ (Kuttende vind).

Et annet sted var Yoruei omringet av omtrent 30 ninjaer. "Så dette er _Kage bunshin_?", spurte han sin motstander. "Så du skjønte det, jeg er imponert", sa Kenichi. Selv om Yoruei hadde hørt om denne jutsuen, trodde han ikke det ville være smart å bruke den, siden den fordeler ens chakra mellom bunshinene. Spesielt for en med et lavt chakranivå, som han selv. Da Kenichi lagde bunshinene, hadde Yoruei følgt med på den virkelige Kenichi hele tiden, og tenkte han bare måtte skade ham. Plutselig angrep fem av klonene. Yoruei brukte et sirkulært slag mot dem, men det var ikke suksessfullt, siden det virket som om Kenichi haffe sendt mer chakra til dem, slik at de ikke var enkle å ødelegge. Riktignok var Yorueis sverdteknikk helt klart bedre, så han ødela de fem klonene, men ikke uten å bli skadet selv.

"Skitt, han har for mye chakra…jeg må prøvde å snike meg bak ham", tenkte Yoruei, mens han fortsatt holdt seg rolig. Når han ødela bunshinene hadde han nesten ikke klart å holde greie på den vikrelige Kenichi lenger, og var ikke helt sikker på om han så på en riktige. Kenichi sente flere kloer mot han, Yoruei var fortsatt i stand til å slå dem, men han visste hvor Kenichi ville. "Så han ønkser å trekke ut slaget", tenkte Yoruei. En ide begynte å forme seg i hodet hans.

"_Yorugakure no jutsu"_ (Skjult i natten), sa han med en lav stemme. Jutsuen fikk han til å lage skyggechakra og utløse den rundt koppen sin, slik at den ville blokkere lyset og gjøre han vanskeligere å oppdage, spesielt hvis han gikk i skyggene. Men jutsuen var langt fra ferdig, og den ville bare virke hvis han var forsiktig og bevegde seg bra. Heldigvis var Yoruei veldig god i shinobi-iri, kunsten å slette lyd og lys, å snike seg rundt. Først gikk han bort fra slaget, til han kom til en av byggningenes vegger, hvor han kunne stå i skyggen. Så observerte han Kenichis reaksjon. Først fikk Kenichi ti kloner til å lage en formasjon rundt han, noe som gjorde det klart hvor han var, men som gjorde angrep mot han vanskelige. Han sendte også de gjennværende klonene i forskjellige retninger, og han håpet sannsynligvis at Yoruei vill angripe en av dem og avsløre posisjonen sin. Men Yoruei visste at det ikke ville være veldig smart. Ved å bruke shinobi-iri på et høyt nivå klarte han å sakte bevege seg inn i klonenes formasjon. Nå visste han at Kenichi ikke ville ha noen mulighet til å stoppe ham.

"_Kageharyuu – Yorukizu rendan" _(Skygebladets stil – Natt-sårets kata). Yoruei dro sverdet sitt fort, avbrøt jutsuen sin og startet angrepet. Han var mye raskere enn Kenichi, og Kenichi klarte såvidt å reagere før Yoruei hadde ødelagt vaktklonene hans og drept ham. "Nå må jeg finne Kaminari", tenkte Yoruei.

Nikko stod der, i dype tanker. "Han har rett, ikke sant?", tenkte han, mens Arata forbredte jutsuen sin. "Men…er dt ikke noe jeg burde stå opp for?", tenkte han, og søkte gjennom sinnet sitt, mens han vented på Aratas angrep. "Vent…hva med…!", Aratas vindjutsu hadde akkuratt blit utløst, og kom nærmere ham med en høy hastighet. Men Nikko hadde bestemt seg.

Han skyntet seg og hoppe bakover, noe som gav han noen fler sekunder, mens han gjorde håndsegl. _"Raiton – Raiheki no jutsu" _(Lynmur). Vinden var allerede på vei forbi ham og kuttet opp armen og beina. Men han hadde klart å blokke angrepet foran hodet og kroppen sin, i det siste sekundet hadde han fokusert lynchakra til armene sine, og så fokusert chakraen mellom armene, slik at han lagde et lite skjold som ville stoppe vindangrepet. Dette var ikke en jutsu Nikko hadde kontroll over, siden han egentelig skulle lage en stor mur av elektrisitet foran han, men den hadde i sannhet hjulpet ham, og ikke skadet armene hans.

Nå skyntet Nikko seg. Han hoppet rett mot Arara og fant en kunai i lufta. Arata blokkerte Nikkos angrep, og skjærte opp Nikkos venstre arm. Men Nikko visste akkuratt hva han skulle gjøre, han lagde handsegl og puttet hendene sine mot Aratas mage. _"Raiton – Raikoosen no jutsu" _(Lynstråle). Jutsuen var helt klart effektiv, siden den lagde et hull rett gjennom Arata, og sendte elektrisitet gjennom kroppen hans, slik at han falt ned, død. "Jeg _har_ noe å stå opp for", sa han, selv om han visste at ingen vill høre han. Nikko gledet seg ikke over å se derre, og skyntet seg bort med et ønske om å finne de andre.

Akiyama fortsatte å gå, selv om han ikke visste hvorfor. Han kunne ikke se noe annet en en hvit tåke og en masse snø som kom fra himmelen. Det var tungt å gå. "Skitt, jeg kan ikke huske hva jeg så før jeg hoppet ned her", tenkte han. "Den må være startet fra øynene." Nå prøvde han å fokusere på å stoppe chakrastrømmen sin, til ingen nytte. Mens han fortsatte å gå og å bli mer sliten, kunne han se glimt av de andre, som lå der døde, og han så landsbyen sin i flammer. Han klarte riktignok å holde seg rolig og å ikke tro på glimtene. Akiyama prøvde desperat å tenke på situasjonen. Siden han ikke kjente området eller hvordan genjutsuen virket, visste han ikke hva han skulle gjøre. "Bare en ting å gjøre…", tenkte han, mens han prøvde å ta en kunai fra beltet sitt. Men han kunne ikke finne noen. Han prøve også å slå seg selv, men han følte ingen smerte. "Skitt, dette må være en høyt rangert genjutsu", tenkte han. "Muligens kekkei genkai-relatert…"

For noe som virket som timer prøvde Akiyama å finne en løsning uten å komme nærmere den. Akiyama ble mer og mer sliten, men kollapset ikke, og fortsatte å gå. Han prøvde å finne ut posisjonen sin etter rekognoseringen sin den forgje dagen. Men han kunne ikke vite om han virkelig beveget seg eller ikke. Han bestemte seg for å tro at han ikke bevegde seg. Så prøvde han å funne ut hvor kasteren av genjutsuen var hvis den påvirket øynene hans, eller om det var starter ut i fra noen annen sans.

Etter å ha tenket intenst for noen minutter tenkte hanut en plan, men han kunne bare håpe at det ville virke. Han fant noen kunaier, eller håpet at han gjorde det, siden han ikke kunne føle dem. "Jeg har bare en sjanse", tenkte han. "Jeg bare håpet at utregningene mine er suksessfulle…" _"Genjutsu – Tobiryu kunai" _(Flyvende dragekniver), skrek han, selv om han bare såvidt kunne høre det. Nå måtte han vente noen sekunder. Først ble verden veldig fortyrret, snøen fløy i alle retninger, og Akiyama så flere glimt, få av dem forestilte noe. Så begynte verden å forsvinne fra forskjellige retninger. Akiyama forsto at han hadde vært ekstremt heldig, på den måten at han hadde gjettet riktig om jutsuen, og utregningene hans hadde vært riktige. Nå kunne han se leiren igjen. Han så at mesteparten av tåka var borte, og han så medlemmene av teamet på forskjellige steder i leiren, alle var opptatt med kampene. Op taket foran han så hen en liten jente, som han ikke kunne tro var eldre en tolv eller tretten år, stukket av flere av hans kunaier, som ville sett ut som små drager hvis genjutsuen hans hadde vært skusessfull. Hun hadde langs lysegrått hår og hadde på sg en veldig dekorert blå og hvit kimono. Og øynene hennes…de var gråe som gråe krystaller.

"Å, der er du, Akiyama-kun!", kunne han høre Kaminari si. "Bra, nå har vi sikret leiren", fortsatte Kaminari. "Å, bra", svarte han. "Kom hit, alle sammen", sa Kaminari. "Så er vi klare til å dra.

"Se!", sa plutselig Yanagi.

"Hva er det?", spurte Yoruei.

"Se opp på den høyden", hun pekte mot en liten høyde, et par hundre meter unna. "Det er..:! Det er _Konoha Takeo_!", skrek hun.

Og oppe på høyden kunne de se en person som passet til beskrivelsen av den beryktede Konoha Takeo. Og han var ikke alene…flere andre ninjateam fra Konoha-klanen var med ham…


	6. Chapter 6 Skyenes respektable shinobier

Kapittel 5 – Skyenes respektable shinobier

"Nikko-kun, Yanagi-chan, kontakt de andre ninjateamene over radioen og fortell dem situasjonen!", skrek Kaminari.

"Hai", sa Nikko og Yanagi.

"Jeg vil kjempe mot ham", sa Kaminari. "Yoruei-san, Akiyama-kun, jeg trenger dere til å holde unna de andre ninjaene", fortsatte Kaminari.

"Hai", svarte de.

"Bra!", sa Kaminari.

De kunne se at ninjaene på høyden var noen av de mest ferdighetsfulle ninjaene i landet. Det var totalt 20 fiendtlige ninjaer der. Lederen deres, kjent som Konoha Takeo, hadde langs mørkebrunt hår og gikk med en brun rustning.

Først prøvde Nikko og Yanagi å kontakte landsbyen ved å bruke sine egende radior, men de skjønte fort at det ikke virket. "Vi må skjekke om det er en bedre sender i et av husene", sa Nikko.

"Jeg veit", sa Yanagi. "Jeg starter å skjekke her."

"Ok, da starter jeg her." De gikk i forskjellige retninger, Nikko gikk til hovedbyggningen, mens Yanagi gikk til et av de små vakttårna. Så møtte de nye problemer, siden de foreløpig ikke kunne finne noe.

Etter Kaminaris signal angrep Yoruei og Akiyama de fientlige ninjaene fra to sider, slik at de drev dem til sidene og åpnet en vei mellom Kaminari og Takeo. Kaminari utnyttet sjansen. _"Hoshioutsu no jutsu" _(Stjerneangrep), sa han, mens han sendt flere lysgnister fra hånden sin mot Takeo. Takeo ungikk dem uten problemer. "Kanskje det ikke er rart at dere klarte å slå shinobiene jeg hadde stasjonert her…Så til og med Hoshiko av _Yukigan_ (Snøøyne) falt til slutt?", sa han etter å ha ungått Kaminaris angrep. "Men her slutter det-"

"Jeg er ikke for sikker på det", sa Kaminari. Nå angrep han Takeo rett på og tenkte å bruke taijutsu.

"_Mokuton – Jukai koutan"_ (Skogens fødsel (?)), sa Takeo. Det følgende synet var i sannhet skummelt. Takeo manipulerte de nærligende trærne, og fikk dem til å, foreløpig med en lav hastighet, gro mot Kaminari, slik at han ble angrepet fra alle retninger. Yoruei og Akiyama hadde til nå holdt unna de andre Konohaninjaene. Men nå trakk de andre ninjaene seg bort fra slaget, slik at de ikke kom i veien for Takeo. Yoruei og Akiyama forsto at de kunne følge etter dem, men valgte å trekke seg unna, siden de tvilte på at de kunne motstå Takeos jutsu. "Skal vi hjelpe deg, Kaminari-san?", spurte Akiyama.

"Nei, jeg kan takle _denne fienden_ selv", var svaret de fikk. Men Akiyama tvilte på at Kaminari ville bli noen utfordring for Takeo.

Samtidig så Yanagi etter en kraftig radiosender, slik at hun kunne kontakte landsbyen deres. Hun så i et av de snå vakttårna som hadde utsikt ut mot grensen. I den første etasjen fant hun ingenting, bare et bord, noen stoler og en kiste med litt mat. Hun skyntet seg til den neste etasjen, som så mer lovende ut. Der fant Yanagi en slags datamaskin, sammen med et vindu som gav god utsikt over det nærliggende området. Hun skyntet seg å skru på maskinen, og mens den startet utforsket hun resten av det lille rommet. Utenfor et av vinduene så hun noe som lignet på en sender (hun hadde ikke egentlig greie på slike ting), og hun gjettet den var koblet til damamaskinen, så nå måtte hun vente noen minutter. Da maskinen var klar, hadde hun riktignok ikke store problemer med å funne radioen. Men hva var frekvensen? "Skitt, jeg må huske det", tenkte hun, mens hun lette gjennom hodet sitt. Hun tenkte et sekund på å spørre Nikko, men hun trodde det ville være bortkasta tid, siden hun jo måtte ha det eller annet sted.

Etter hun hadde tenkt desperat etter det i et par sekunder husket hun det. Nå skrudde hun på radion og lette etter frekvensen. "Er det noen som hører meg?", spurte hun i flere minutter.

Plutselig var det noen som svarte. "Jeg hører deg. Men hvem er du", kom det fra radioen.

"Jeg er Maikage Yanagi fra Lynenes land", svarte hun.

"Okay. Kjenner du passordet?", ble hun spurt.

"Vær så snill, vi har en krise her…"

"Okay da, jeg lar det gå for denne gang", sa han. "Hva er denne krisen?"

"Teamet mitt utførte oppdraget sitt, men nå har fienden kalt etter forsterkninger, og de er her nå, ledet av _Konoha Takeo_!"

"…Da er situasjonen i sannet dårlig", hørte hun. "Jeg skal prøve å kontakte noen av de andre teamene. Faktisk har hovedstyrken økt farten, og de burde ikke være langt unne, så kanskje de kan sende en divisjon til dere. Men jeg kan ikke love deg noe, jeg må kontakte rådet først. Kan du holde posisjonen din?"

"Jeg tror det…", svarte Yanagi.

Nikko lette, som Yanagi, etter en radiosender. Han hadde gått inn i hovedbyggninen (som den var omtalt som av Konohaninjaene) i utposten. Da han kom inn, kunne han se at det va virkelig rotete der inne. Dra utsiden kunne han høre at slaget allerede hadde startet, og han var bekymret for Kaminari, som han ikke trodde hadde noen sjanse mot Takeo. Nikko skyntet seg og lete i det første rommet. Mens han letet, merket han at han ble svimmel, og han følte smerte fra sårene etter kampen mot Atata, Men han fortsatte søket. En ting dukket opp i hodet hans. Han syntes han husket at en av de fientlige ninjaene hadde sagt at de ikke måtte slippe dem inn i byggningen. Nikko lurte på hvorfor. Men hovedtanken hans var å fortsette søket. Etter å ha søkt gjennom rommet til venstre for inngangen, som så ut som et soverom, gikk han tilbake til det første rommet, siden det ikke var noen dør videre fra det forgje rommet Siden han måtte skynte seg, stormet Nikko inn i det siste rommet og knuste den løste døre i farta. De han kom inn i rommet ble fire kunaier skutt mot han etter han hadde ødelagt døra. "En felle!", tenkte han. Selv om han var skadet, klarte han å unngå dem ved å senke kroppen sin. Men siden han allerede var svimmel, og hadde liten tid til å unngå kunaiene, besvimte Nikko, og falt ned på gulvet…

Nå hadde Takeos treangrep blitt mye raskere. Det var tydelig at han ønsket å slå Kaminari først, og brøy seg ikke om Akiyama eller Yoruei. Kamniari hadde broblemer med å forsvare seg mot alle grenene fra trærne, men klarte å ikke bli fanget av dem. Bunshinene Takeo lagde av trær, som nå dekket hele området, var et mye større problem for ham. Kaminari måtte bruke kraftige raitonjutsuer for å ødelegge dem, og hadde nå brukt opp mesteparten av chakraen sin. Og han kunne ikke komme nærmere Takeo, siden da vill Takeo bare lage tremurer og prøve å binde ham. Og langdistanseangrep ville også være nytteløse, siden de bare ville bli stoppet av treskjold.

"Skitt, han er for sterk for meg!", tenkte Kaminari. "Han må et umenskelig chakralevel." Kaminari tenkte hard etter en vei å angripe Takeo på med den gjennværende charaen sin.

"…Det kan virke", tenkte han til slutt. Takeo gav han ikke mye rom til å tenkte, men sendte utallige greiner mot ham og prøvde å binde ham med dem. Det var også nytteløst å komme seg ut av skogen, siden Takeo bare kunne utvide den, eller stoppe han ved å lage flere murer. Nå kom Kaminari seg fort unna et par greiner, og stormet fort mot Takeo.

"Vi må hjelpe ham ut snart", sa Akiyama til Yoruei.

"Jeg liker ikke å blande meg inn i andres kamper, men du har rett. Hvis han taper vil Takeo bare angrip oss i stedet". Svarte Yoruei.

"Ja. La oss vente for en sjanse", sa Akiyama.

"Ok, men vi må skynte oss", sa Yoruei. "Og vi må ikke vise dem at vi planlegger noe."

Nå hadde Kaminari stor suksess med å komme seg unna Takeo's kvister, og kom fort nærmere Takeo. Takeo svarte med å sende hundrevis av blader mot ham, slik at de blokkerte Kaminaris syn. Men selvfølgelig blokkerte de også hans eget syn. Og det Yoruei og Akiyama kunne se som ikke Konohaninjaene kunne se, var at Kaminari fortasatt stormet mot ham gjennom bladene. Det så ut som om Takeo hadde fylt opp hele området mellom seg selv og Kaminari med blader, for å være sikker på at Kaminari ikke ville nå fram til ham. Og han brukte ikke bare blader, men angrep også med kvister. Fortsatt så de ikke ut som om Kaminari ble truffet, ikke en eneste gang.

"Hvordan klarer han det?", måtte Akiyama spørre mens han og Yoruei brukte situasjonen til å gå nærmere.

"…Jeg tror det må være _Shiryoku no tsuki_ (Månens syn)", sa Yoruei.

"Men ville ikke det bare være å kaste bort chakra?", spurte Akiyama.

"…Jeg vet egentlig ikke…Men jeg tror den teknikken ikke bruker mye chakra. Men det fortastt en avansert jutsu, jeg ville ikke ha gjettet at Kaminari kunne bruke den", sa Yoruei.

"Det er sannsynligvis det han tenket…Men den jutsuen må være fantastisk. Kom igjen, la oss skynte oss slik at ingen oppdager oss."

"Selvsagt." De fortsatte mot Takeo, fortsatt uten at noen oppdaget dem.

Nå hadde Kaminari kommet veldig nærme Takeo, som fortsatt trodde at han hadde stoppet ham med bladene. Akkuratt mens han brøt gjennom de siste bladene, ikke mere enn tre meter fra Takeo, så begynte han å gjøre håndsegl. _"Raiton – Raitama no jutsu" _(Lynkule), skrek Kaminari mens han hoppet mot Takeo, nå mindre enn en meter fra hodet hans.

"_Mokuto – Moku souheki no jutsu _(Skogbarriere)", skrek Takeo.

Kaminari skjøt en stor lynkule mot Takeo, men Takeo flyttet seg bakover samtidig som han lagde en tremur fra bakket til å beskytte ham. Det var ikke mye igjen av muren etter lynkulen traff den, men Takeo var nesten uskadd, mens Kaminari hadde brukt opp all chakraen sin, og fallt ned på bakken.

"Nå!", skerk Yoruei. Fra begge sider av muren angrep nå Akiyama go Yoruei med katanaer. Men det var nytteløst, Takeo bevegde seg ikke en centimeter, men forvandlet armene sine inn i greiner, og brukte dem til å angripe Akiyama og Yoruei. For et par minutter prøvde Akiyama og Yoruei å kutte ned greinene eller å ødlegge dem med katoner og raitoner, og de prøvde tuk å med å forstyrre Takeo ved å angripe ham. De andre Konohanjaene bare stod der, og hadde fullkommen tro på lederen sin.

Angrepene resulterte i at både Akiyama og Yoruei brukte opp den gjennværende chakraen og staminaen sin. Takeo plukket dem opp sammen med Kaminari ved å bruke greiner fra restene av tremuren sin. Akuratt nå virket det ikke som Takeo ville drepe dem akuratt da. Det skjedde ingenting i de neste minuttene. Riktignok brukte en av de fientlige ninjaene en jutsu som gjorde at ikke kunne gjennoppbygge chakraen sin. Takeo hade hå bundet dem slik at de ikke kunne bevege seg en centimeter, og snakket nå med noen av de andre ninjaene. Det så ut som om Takeo planla og ta dem med til landsbyen sin for utpressning.

"Hva kan du raportere?", spurte Takeo Yougen Danno, en av spionene hans som nylig hadde kommet tilbake fra rekognosering.

"Det ser ut som flere ninjaer fra Lynenes land kommer hit", sa Danno.

"Det er ille. Gjør klar til forsvar", sa Takeo.

"Hai, Takeo-sama!", svarte Danno. "Men hva med fangene?"

"Vi bare forlater dem der de henger, de kan fungere som et nyttig forsvar for oss", sa Takeo…

"Er du fortsatt der?", hørte Yanagi radioopperatøren i landsbyen hennes spørre.

"Ja", svarte hun.

"Da kan jeg fortelle deg at dere har vært ekstremt heldige i dag. Iukimura-sama har godtatt at det blir sendt en divisjon fra hovedstyrken for å hjelpe dere."

"Tusen takk!", sa Yanagi. "Når byrde de komme hit?"

"Det burde ikke ta lang tid", svarte radioopperatøren.

"Da burde jeg gå. Tusen takk igjen!", sa Yanagi, mens hun skrudde av datamaskinen. "Nå må jeg funne Nikko", tenkte hun, og lurte på hvor han var.

Et par minutter tidligere hadde slaget stoppet, men Yanagi hadde ikke merket det før nå. Det gjorde henne bekymret, siden hun visste at medlemmene fra teamet hennes ikke kunne slå så mange ninjaer…spesialt når Konoha Takeo var med dem. Nå tenkte hun over hva hun burde gjøre. Var det noe poeng i å angripe? Hun bestemte seg for å finne Nikko og vente til forsterkningene kom.

Da slaget gikk mot slutten hadde Nikko våknet opp igjen, men hadde problemer med å bevege seg. Men nyskjerrigheten hans drev han opp. Han kunne se at rommet ikke hadde noen sender, og det var, som de andre rommene, veldig rotete. Men én ting fanget oppmerksomheten hans: På et lite bord veg veggen så han en skriftrull med tegnene for "Høyeste prioritet"…

"Nikko, er du her?", spurte Yanagi med en lav stemme. Hun måtte bruke en god stund på å komme dit, siden hun måtte gå still og holde seg ute av synsvidden til fiendene. Og selvfølgelig hadde hun glemt hvor Nikko skulle se, og hun tenkte også på at han kunne ha blitt med i slaget da han var ferdig med å lete. Riktignok hadde planen deres vært å finne hverandre etter de hadde tatt kontakt med basen, men Yanagi hadde ikke tenkt på det da hun snakket med radioopperatøren i landsbyen sin, og hun tenkte at Nikko også kunne ha glemt det (selv om hun ikke likte tanken), og tenkte han hadde blitt med i slaget, siden det tydligvis ikke gikk bra for dem i det hele tatt.

Etter hun hadde skjekket to små byggninger, fant Yanagi Nikko. "Yanagi-chan, du må se på dette!", sa Nikko.

"Vær stille, Nikko-kun!", sa hun. "Men hva er det der?"

Mens de snakket kom forsterkningene fra Lynens land nærmere. De kom fram til utposten og begynte å lage en angrepsplan .Gruppen, som besto av 8 team eller 32 ninjaer, var ledet av Kageha Kiyoshi, en av de eldre ninjaene i Kageha-klanen.

Få minutter senere angrep styrken Konohaninjaene. Som vanlig dekket de først området i tåke for a skape forvirring, og angrep så med langdistanse-raitonjutsuer. Siden de kjente situasjonen, klarte de å få Kaminari, Yoruei og Akiyama ut av slaget uten drepe dem, ved å først angripe grenene som holdt dem med katon- og raitonjutsuer, og sendte så inn et par team for å få dem ut derfra så fort som mulig.

Så angrep de de fientlige shinobiene, men de hadde fortsatt problemer med å komme seg gjennom Takeos skog uten å bli fanget. Nå angrep Konoha-shinobiene som hadde stått på høyden og sett på til nå. Det resulterte i et slag mellom ninjaene fra Lynenes land, som besto for det meste av krigstrente eliteshinobier, og som også hadde en større styrke, og ninjaene fra Ildens land, som også var et eliteteam, som hadde blitt sendt for å redde utposten, og som var ledet av landets beste ninja, Konoha Takeo.

"Har dere sett Maikage Yanagi eller Inabikari Nikko? De var medlemmer av teamet mitt", spurte Kaminari Kumo Youmei, som var en av shinobiene som foreløpig ikke deltok i slaget.

"Nei, har ikke sett dem. Var de med i slaget?", spurte Youmei ham.

"Nei, jeg sendte dem for å kontakte landsbyen og få tak i hjelp", sa Kaminari "Og det har ikke kommet tilbake."

"Synd. Men jeg kan ikke snakke med deg, jeg må hjelpe de andre. Du kan bare holde deg utenfor slaget til du har fått tilbake chakraen din", sa Youmei mens han dro inn i slaget.

Etter Nikko hadde latt Yanagi lese gjennom skriftrullen, sa hun "Nå må vi fortelle det til ninjane utenfor".

"Ja, men det er fortsatt en sjanse for at vi blir drept der vi står…", sa Nikko.

"Men der er en sjanse vi må ta", sa Yanagi. "Dette er for viktig!"

"Ok, la oss skynte oss!"

"Ja." De skyntet seg ut av bygningen og inn på slagplassen.

På utsiden fortsatte slaget. Ninjaene fra Lynenes land hadde vært suksessfulle i den første delen av slaget, etter overraskelsesangrepet deres. Men nå presset ninjaene fra Ildens land dem tilbake, med stor hjelp av Takeos trejutsuer, som ninjaene fra Lyn hadde problemer med å forsvare seg mot. Kaminari og restene av teamet hans ventet bak frontlinjen, og bygde opp chakraen sin. Men nå ble shinobiene fra Lyn hurtig presset bakover av fiendene sine.

Yanagi og Nikko skynte seg ut av huset, og løpte mot slagplassen, et par meter ved siden av utposten.

Mens Nikko kom nærmere, kunne han se at Tatsuhana var sammen med ninjaene fra Lynenes land som deltok i slaget, og han sin raske taijutsu-stil suksessfullt mot fiendene.

"Se, Tatsuhana er der", sa han til Yanagi.

"Jeg ser det…Men det gir oss bare enda en grunn til å skynte oss!" Nå kom de in på Lynnijaenes frontlinje, og først nå ble de oppdaget.

"Nikko-kun? Yanagi-chan? Hvor har dere vært? Flott arbeid foresten…" sa Kaminari til dem.

"Dere må stoppe dette slaget!", skrek Nikko med all den stemma han hadde igjen, og håpet at også fineden ville høre ham over frontlinja…


	7. Chapter 7 Kumogakures helter

Kapittel 7 – Kumogakures helter

"Er det noen grunn til at vi skal høre på deg?" spurte Yougen Danno, en av de krigende shinobiene fra Ildens land, Nikko, og viste at han i hvert fall hadde hørt hva han sa.

"Du _må _høre på meg!", sa Nikko, og holdt opp skriftrullen i den venstre hånda si så høyt han kunne. Slaget fortsatte foran han, og ingen brøy seg om Nikko, bortsett fra Danno. Ikke engang Tatsuhana merket ham.

Men da sa Konoha Takeo "Hør på han, og la oss stoppe dette slaget, i hvert fall for et øyeblikk. La oss i hvert fall høre hva han har å si." Dette gjorde helt klart Danno irritert. Ninjaene fra Ildens land trakk seg nå bort fra slaget. Kageha Kiyoshi, lederen for styrken fra Lynenes land, ga soldatene sine den samme orderen.

"Nå, snakk!", sa Takeo. Kiyoshi så også nyskjerrig ut, og Tatsuhana så veldig forvirret ut etter å h sett Nikko.

"Hva jeg prøver å si, er at krigen vi kjemper her, er meningsløs! Og det er ikke bare noe jeg sier. Jeg fant denne skriftrullen, og det den sier, er at dere har akkurat det samme målet som vi har, med andre ord å avslutte krigen…å skape fred", sa Nikko.

"Det er ikke min fyrstes mål. Han har gitt meg en klar ordre om å slå landet deres", sa Takeo, mens han fortsatt holdt tilbake ninjaene sine. "Og der er jo ikke slik at vi kan avlsutte krigen her eller noe. Slag blir utkjemper mens vi snakker her." Ninjaene fra Lynenes land sto fortsatt stille, og hørte på Nikko og Takeo.

"Men vi kan avslutte dette slaget!", skrek Nikko.

"Og hvorfor skal vi gjøre det, baka!", skrek Danno. Og har hadde rett, siden ninjaene fra Lyn helt klart holdt på å tape slaget.

"Danno-san, væt still. Jeg vil høre det denne gutten har å si", sa Takeo. "Snakk."

"Jeg ville foreslått at vi slittet opp styrkene være her, og at vi forlot landet deres. Fyrsten var, Kaminari no Kishi-dono, har også gitt oss en klar ordre om å slå dere, og det ville ikke være ærefullt å gå imot ham. Men jeg syns vi skal reise tilbake til vår leder, Kumo Iukimura-sama, og la han få høre dette."

"Det der høres ut som en unnskyldning for å komme seg bort herfra", sa Takeo.

"Men i denne skriftrullen står det at det endelige målet deres er å avslutte krigen, og den er ikke underskrevet av fyrsten din, men av deg selv", sa Nikko.

"Det riktignok sant", sa Takeo. "Jeg ville prøve å tvinge styrken ders til å overgi seg, men å gå imot fyrsten min ville i sannhet være æreløst."

"Men hva er en fyrste uten shinobiene sine…?", skrek Nikko med all den gjennværende stemmen sin.

"Jeg må si meg enig med Inabikari-san", sa endelig Kiyoshi.

"Greit", sa Takeo. "Da vil jeg la dere sende en shinobi for å høre om det virkelig er det fyrsten deres mener. Jeg har problemer med å tro det. Og vi vil stoppe dette slaget, men ikke forlate slagplassen."

Inabikari Mieko meldte seg til å reise for å høre med Iukimura, som var med hovedstyrken noen kilometer borte. Nå stoppet styrkene kampen, men de holdt seg fortsatt et stykke fra hverandre. Selv hvis slaget ville fortsatte, ville dette være til Lynninjaenes fordel, siden de kunne få tid til å gjennoppbygga chakraen sin. Nikko brukte sjansen til å hvile, og ignorerte resten av ninjaene. Nå måtte de vente en god stund i spenning.

Noen timer senere kom Mieko tilbake til utposten. Han forklarte fort situasjonen til Kiyoshi, og ninjaene skjønte at det var en positiv melding. Iukimura hadde vært enig med Nikko og Takeo for å gå imot fyrsten sin, og komme til enighet med Konoha-klanen. Han hadde gitt Kiyoshi retten til å gjøre de første forhandlinger med klanen. Det var fortsatt en spendt holdning hos ninjaene, men de roet seg ned, selv om det tok sin tid. Fortsatt var det få som gikk ut av posisjonene sine. Nå begynte Takeo og Kiyoshi å snakke om hva de skulle gjøre for øyeblikket.

Riktignok var det noen ninjaer, som Yougen Danno, som ikke var fornøyd med resultatet, selv om flesteparten var det. Danno var en tilhenger av tradisjoner, og han kunne ikke godta at lederen hans, Takeo, ville gå imot daimyoen sin. Han prøvde å holde seg rolig, men kunne enkelt nok ikke akkseptere at lederen hans ville gå imot fyrsten hans.

Plutslig hoppet Danno opp i lufta, uten å si noe først, han ville vise dem at dette ikke var det de burde gjøre. På en måte kunne man si at han ville starte slaget igjen. Før noen kunne reagere, hadde Danno funnet en kunai og kastet den mot ninjaene fra Lyn. "Hva er du gjør?", skrek Takeo til ham, og før han hadde truffet bakken, han han blitt fanhet i tregreiner som var lagd ut av Takeos arm. Kunaien hans var siktet inn bra, og traff en uforbredt Tatsuhana øvers i magen. Takeo var nå oppsatt, han ville ikke starte et nytt slag og ødelegge håpene sine. "Vi vil ta ansvar for ham", sa han. "Han vil ikke komme seg lett ut av dette." Den eldre Kiyoshi forsto hva han mente, og ble enig med Takeo.

Nikko og Yanagi skyntet seg til Tatsuhana, og Kiyoshi kalte på en healer. "Tatsuhana…", skrek Yanagi. Hun var fjernt beslektet med ham, og han hadde blitt Nikkos beste venn i løpet av det siste årene. Nikko var trist, og greide ikke å si noe. Han visste at Tatsuhana var død lenge før healeren, som var fra Ildens land, kom. Yanagi brøt ut i tårer og omfavnet Nikko, andre ninjaer, som Akiyama, kom også til dem rundt Tatsuhana.

Kiyoshi lot ikke dette ødelegge forhandlingene hans med Takeo, selv om han var trist for at dette måtte skje…igjen. Kiyoshi og Takeo ble enige om at de begge skulle vende tilbake til landsbyene sine, og avtale et sted og en tid hvor Iukimura og Takeo kunne møtes.

Så trakk Kiyoshis stykre seg tilbake til Lynenes lands hovedstyrke, og de begynte reisen tilbake til landsbyen. Takeos styrke begynte reisen tilbake til sin landsby, som senere ville bli kjent som Konohagakure. Nikko og Yanagi var fortsatt veldig triste etter tapet av Tatsuhana, og kunne ikke føle mye glede etter at de hadde avsluttet krigen, som hade vart lengere enn livene deres.

Etter at de hadde reist 15 dager trodde de at de ville komme til landsbyen den følgende dagen. Nikkos team, Yanagi, Akiyama, Yourei, Kaminari og hanselv brukte denne siste kvelden til å være sammen. De snakket rund et bål om flere temaner, og nå hadde Nikko og Yanagi begynt å komme over tapet av Tatsuhana, og klarte å ikke tenke på ham hvert eneste sekund.

Nå spurte Kaminari om hvordan oppdraget hadde gått for dem under slaget, og for en stund hørte de på hverandres historier. Men når Nikko fortalte dem om slaget hans, spurte Kaminari hvilken grunn Nikko hadde til å stå opp. Nikko ønsket ikke å fortelle dem det, men han følte at han måtte svare til sin taichô.

"Det var…Yanagi-san…og Tatsuhana-san…og Akiyama-san..og alle de andre…de andre folka som respekterer meg og bryr seg om meg…landsbyen min", sa han til slutt.

Møtet mellom Takeo og Iukimura resulterte i en fredsavtale mellom Lynenes og Ildens land, slik at de to nå ville være allierte mot fiender. Men alliansen ville ikke vare lange, siden krig mellom disse landene ville bryte ut igjen 65 år senere.

Men denne første fredsavtalen var fortsatt viktig for shinobiverdenen, siden den markerte begynnelsen på slutten på krigen. I de følgende årene ble de andre konfliktene mellom shinobiklanene stoppe, og landene ville nå bli bedre organisert, og et nytt system ble bygd opp. På den måten ble Den store ninjakrigen avsluttet.

Nå sto Lynenes land fram som en sterkt og organisert nasjon, og Kaminari no Kishi utnevnte Iukimuras styrke til den offisielle hæren i landet, ok ikke bare en leiehær, slik den hadde vært før (selv om det egentlig ikke forandret mye).

Iukimura byttet nå etternavn fra Kumo til Kumogakure, som så ble navnet på landsbyen hans. Flere shinobiklaner flyttet dit og ble med styrken hans i den voksende landsbyen Kumokakure. Slik som Suna no Shirokaze hadde gjort i Kaze no Kuni, Vindens land, gjorde nå Iukimura, han kalte seg selv Kage eller skygge, mer presist Raikage. Shodai Raikage, den grunnleggende Lynskyggen etter landet sitt. Han ble en av de store lederne for verdens tusener av shinobier.

Flere år senere ville Konoha Takeo navngi seg selv Shodai Hokage, og bli den femte av de fem Kagene, den siste av de store shinobilederene i verden. Landsbyenhans ville bli kjent som Konohagakure.

Og om Inabikari Nikko sies det at han ble en av Lynenes land mest vellkjente og beste shinobier noensinne, verdig titelen Raikage. Han mest kjente bedrift var freden mellom Ildens og Lynenes land i året 689, som markerte begynnelsen på slutten av Den første store shinobikrigen og begynnelsen av utformingen av verden slik den er i dag.

**Slutt**

Notat:

Dette var sykelig kjedelig å oversette, så det blir nok den eneste historien jeg legger ut på norsk. Hvis du synes jeg burde oversette mer, kan du skrive det i reviewet. Enjoy!


End file.
